


Alone at a Table for Two

by IDontNeedYouIHaveWifi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontNeedYouIHaveWifi/pseuds/IDontNeedYouIHaveWifi
Summary: Maybe it was a good thing that the woman he loved stood him up.Because somehow that night and the things that happened changed everything for Tyler.(idk I'm terrible at blurbs)





	1. Alone at a table for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jenna more than almost everything in the world. I think she and Tyler are a perfect couple. I mean absolutely no hate to her in this fic. It's just an au where she is sorta mean. (I don't even ship Joshler that much it's just for this)
> 
> I know that the title is a P!ATD reference, I just couldn't think of anything else to make it.
> 
> This is based off of a soulmate au I saw on tumblr
> 
> Also sorry for any bad spelling or grammar.

I glance down at my phone, 8:39, Jenna is over an hour late now. A heavy sigh escapes my mouth as I flip through the menu one more time even though I have it practically memorised by now.  
“Hey, can I get you anything else?” the waitress asks pity oozing off her voice.  
“Just another drink please.” I smile, pretending not to notice. But how could I not notice. Everyone in this whole god damn restaurant was shooting pitying looks at me. They can tell I’ve been stood up, I mean for fucks sake I’ve been sitting alone at a table for two for an hour now.  
I know Jenna and I aren't the perfect couple but I love her and I really thought she loved me back. I guess not, at least not enough to show up for my birthday. The waitress returns with my drink, looking even more pitiful than before.  
“I'm sorry, but I don’t think she’s going to show up, do you want to order some food or…” she glances at the queue of people waiting for a table while placing the drink in front of me.  
“She’s just running late. Give me a couple more minutes. Please.” My voice wobbles on the please but I swallow it down and a force a smile.  
“A couple more minutes.” she pats my shoulder gently and walks off to serve another table.  
My phone buzzes and I glance down.  
_Jenna: Something came up, sorry._  
Tears start to well in my eyes. It doesn’t help that I can hear the snickers of some rude ass old couple sitting a couple tables away from me. Just as I start to stand up, ready to leave, a beautiful boy with mocha eyes and bright yellow hair plops himself in the seat across from me.  
“Hi. Sorry I’m late. Traffic.” He leans forward and places a gentle kiss on my lips, sliding me a piece of paper.  
_Hey, saw you sitting here alone and that bitchy old couple was side eying you, so I thought I would help out._  
A small grin slowly takes over my lips which are still tingling from the kiss.  
“I’m Josh.” he looks up at me, his gentle mocha eye examine my face in a way that makes my heart flutter, and my stomach twist.  
“Tyler.”  
“Nice name.”  
“If you like that, you should hear my number.” Did I really just say that? What the fuck has gotten into me?  
“Really?” he cocks an eyebrow at me and my heart flutters even more. Josh slides his phone across the table and before I know it I’ve entered my number and am returning the phone to him. Our fingers lightly brush as he takes his phone back and I swear my heart is thumping so hard it’s about to break a rib.

“I see  _she_ finally made it.” The waitress winks at us as she flips her notepad to a new page.  
I can feel my face turn bright red as I desperately try to think of something to say.  
“Yes _she_ did.” Josh winks back at her with a goofy grin of his beautiful face.  
“So what can I get y’all?”  
“Just a Hawaiian pizza.” He says as my face slowly returns to a normal colour.  
“With pineapple?” she raises her eyebrows at us,  
“Yeah,” we both chime in.  
She makes a face at us, scribbles something on her notepad and walks off. He chuckles making  
my heart start thumping again and the knots in my stomach twist even tighter. Why is this happening to me? I love Jenna. I don’t even know this - incredibly attractive - person sitting across from me. Despite all the thoughts running through my head I can’t help but look over his face. Admiring every detail of perfection, perhaps lingering just a little too long on his soft, inviting lips. Then they start moving but I’m too lost in admiration to hear what he’s saying.  
“Huh?”  
“I said how old are you.” He grins at me again, god why is that grin so attractive.  
“25. Wait. No. I’m 26”  
He raises his eyebrows at me, “You don’t know how old you are?”  
“No. it- it’s just” I bring my hand to my cheek, feeling the heat as my body flushes with embarrassment, “it’s… my birthday.”  
“Happy birthday!” he tilts his head ever so slightly and winks at me.  
I swear the attractiveness of that simple gesture is enough to end the world.  
I must have been staring at him for a while because his lips form a gorgeous one sided and slightly cocky grin. Even more embarrassed than before I let my hand fall to the table. Much to my surprise he reaches for it, intertwining our fingers.

The waitress brings us our pizza (making a face at the pineapple). We slowly settle into a steady rhythm of asking each other questions. Every word he says and every look he gives me makes my heart want to explode. Our hands remain intertwined and I spend the entire conversation lightly tracing my thumb along his palm.  
“Siblings?”  
“2 brothers, 1 sister. You?”  
“2 sisters, 1 brother.”  
“Birthday?”  
“18th of June 1988.”  
“Do you play an instrument?”  
“Drums, you?”  
“Piano, ukulele, bass, and I can sing. I guess.”  
“You guess?  
“I mean I like to sing but I’m not sure if I’m any good at it.”  
“I’m sure you’re amazing.” Another wink. Does he not realize what those winks do to my heart, and why does that simple -possibly dirty- compliment make me so happy?  
We talk for what feels like hours, every word that leaves his beautiful lips fills me with joy, the kind of joy I’ve never felt before. Until he says 6 simple words that leave me feeling empty:  
“So, who were you waiting for?”  
“Oh, umm,” I hadn’t really thought that much about Jenna since Josh kissed me. I mean what the hell am I meant to tell this beautiful man about the woman I think I love, “Her name’s Jenna.”  
“Is it serious?” He furrows his brows.  
“1 year. But I don’t think she’s very invested. I mean she didn’t even show up for my birthday.”  
“How invested are you?” I see a frown tug at the edges of his smile.  
“Honestly… I don’t know anymore.” He gives me a questioning look, but the gorgeous smile returns to his face.  
“She pretty?”  
“Stunning… not as stunning as you,” he smirks at me and then I realise what I just said, ”Fuck, I did not mean to say th-“ before I can finish that sentence I’m cut off by his warm lips pressing against mine, not that I care. Kissing back my slightly chapped lips desperately meet his. I feel fire burning throughout my entire body, but then I realise that I'm actually on fire. My jacket had fallen into a candle and was burning at an alarming rate.  
Honestly I wouldn’t mind burning alive if it meant kissing him for longer but that has a chance of Josh catching fire, and I don’t think the world can deal with him getting any hotter. Pulling away I frantically throw my jacket off. The second I’ve removed it from my body the waitress casually pours a cup of water onto the flames.  
“Yeah, your jacket caught on fire like 3 minutes ago. You didn’t seem to notice.” She laughs to herself and walks off.  
“Thanks” I call after her faintly. Almost immediately I turn back to Josh’s lips, who at this point has walked around the table and is standing right next to me. I try to get as close to him as possible. I try to wrap myself in the feeling of warmth and safety he gives me, even though he is essentially a stranger. I have no idea how long we stood like that, it felt like an eternity but at the same time it ended far too soon.

Josh pulls away from this kiss momentarily to tell the old man shouting homophobic remarks at us to suck his dick. Is it bad that a part of me wished I was the one he was saying that to? And that an even larger part of me was wishing that I hadn’t looked up and seen the clock, because it was 11:43 and I knew that I should probably go home even though all I want to do is stay here.  
“Wow, is that really the time?” I say gesturing to the clock on the wall.  
“I guess so.” His smile drops slightly and that is enough to make my heart ache. I know that it’s going to be very hard to say these next words.  
“I um, I have to go.” He bites his lip and glances down in response. I know that it’s meant to be a sad look but by god it’s hot. I can’t help but kiss him. Again.  
“Ahem.” the waitress stands over us but I’m so caught up in his beautiful lips that I hardly notice, “AHEM.” slowly breaking away from each other we look at the waitress. “Yeah, soooo we’re about to close, which means you two are going to have to move this somewhere else.”  
“Yeah, I should probably go home anyways.”  
“Yeah. ok.” Josh says doing that sad look again  
“Call me.” I whisper into his ear leaning as close as I can to his warm body his warm body. Reluctantly I walk off to go and pay. I hear footsteps behind me and suddenly Josh’s hand is on my ass.  
“I will.” he whispers in my ear before dropping enough money to cover the bill plus a very generous tip on the counter, he walks out of the restaurant and down the very busy street.  
I watch his bright yellow hair slowly bob down the street for as long as I can, the warm and fuzzy feeling that had been building up inside me all night reaches a point where it’s beyond overpowering.

But then my phone rings, I glance down and all of that happiness disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple ideas about how to continue this so I might add more chapters but I'm not sure. Please comment if you want me to continue it. Also sorry if this is kind of a shitty fic, it's the first time I've written anything not for school in a while.  
> Any and all comments will be appreciated.   
> Stay alive |-/


	2. If you love me let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler should be heartbroken by Jenna leaving, but he just isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter so I can move on with the overall plot.

Jenna’s number and face fill my phone screen, and even though it’s just a photo, I feel her beautiful blue eyes staring into my soul. Judging me for everything I’ve done tonight. My thumb hovers in between the answer and decline buttons. I want to answer it, I really do but at the same time I don’t. I want Josh to come back, that’s what I truly want. But the bright yellow spot that is his hair has already completely disappeared from my line of sight.

My phone continues to ring and I contemplate answering it. This is the woman I was sure I loved, even though she’s never been there for me but expects me to _always_ be there for her. She didn’t show up for my 26th birthday and all I got was a 4 word text. I’d spent 1 year being madly in love with her and 1 hour of sitting alone in a restaurant, being laughed at by bitchy old people, and all I got is a 4 word insincere text and 1 call. She’s probably only calling because she needs something and I’m not there to get/do it for her. I could of fucking died tonight and she wouldn’t of noticed. With that last thought running through my mind I slam my thumb down on the decline button and hurry out of the restaurant.

Every bone in my body wants to chase after Josh, to push through the crowds of people and to rush into the warm embrace of his lips. But instead I force myself to go home, imagining what might be awaiting me. I’ve never ignored Jenna before so I honestly have no idea what to expect. But nothing I imagined could of prepared me for what was actually waiting behind that door.

 

* * *

 

Nothing. There was quite literally nothing. Almost everything was gone. Everything that she owned, that we had gotten together and about half of my stuff was just gone. Even our fucking fish tank. I slowly walk around the apartment, soaking up the emptiness, I notice that even the smell of her perfume had disappeared. The only trace that Jenna had ever been there at all is a single photo of us with a note tucked into its frame.

If this had of happened before tonight I would probably be curled up on the floor sobbing right now. But it didn’t happen before tonight, and I’m not on floor sobbing, I’m honestly not even thinking about the fact that my girlfriend of a year has left and taken all our stuff with her, instead I’m thinking about the beautiful yellow haired boy I had _just_ met.

I walk over to the photo, and gently remove the note. I briefly glance at the photo and notice that it’s of us on our first date. I didn’t know she even remembered our first date, let alone kept a picture of it. Shaking off that thought I let my eyes scan over her delicate handwriting:

_I know you love me but I’m just so sick of lying when I say it back. You were and are the perfect guy, and I know that I really should love you, but I just don't. It's not fair to either of us if I stay in this relationship. Your soulmate is out there, it’s just not me. I’m sorry, thank you for everything,  xx. - Jenna_

I know that this note should be leaving me heartbroken, that I should be on the floor sobbing, that I should at least be a little sad, but I’m just not. Jenna has always been slightly distant and I should have known that this was coming. I guess I was just too blinded by love to see it before.

 

* * *

 

A wave of exhaustion washes over me, as if my body is only just registering everything that has happened today. Every last little bit of energy leaves me as I drag myself over to my room. I kick off my shoes, pull off my shirt and change into more comfortable pants before collapsing into the bed and wrapping the inviting blankets around my exhausted body. Thank god Jenna left me the bed.  

  
My last thoughts before I doze off are of Josh, his highlighter yellow hair, goofy grin and how I really should’ve gotten his number, because now I have to wait for him to call, and I really don’t want to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is boring, I just needed to get rid of Jenna's character because it was making me sad to write her as a mean person. Also sorry that this chapter was short (and that it took me so long to write such a short chapter) I plan on making the rest of the chapters longer and they should hopefully get more interesting. idk why the formatting is different, sorry.
> 
> I'm going to be quite busy over the next week or so (I have a couple of tests to study for, a bunch of homework and my school camp is in a couple days) so I wont be able to write much.  
> I aim to have the next chapter up within 2ish weeks or if you want I can do a bunch of short chapters and update more often, instead of just a couple long chapters every few weeks. 
> 
> Any and all comments are appreciated. Stay alive |-/


	3. I see the shadows on my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler was so caught up in everything that happened to realise just how empty his life actually is without Jenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter.  
> I'm sorry I know these chapters are boring but it should hopefully get more interesting soon.  
> Sorry for any bad grammar/spelling

I open my eyes as a sharp pain sears through my forehead. Raising a hand to my face I pinch the bridge of my nose, hoping that that will somehow magically cure the splitting migraine that is currently blurring my vision. Sitting up very slowly I squint at the rays of sunlight that beam directly through the window and onto my face. Propping myself up against the headrest of the bed I weakly stretch out my arms and yawn, which considering I haven’t showered in like 2 days is a really terrible idea. 

“Fuck.” I whisper to myself, gagging on the putrid smell of my own body odor and rancid breath combined. I slide out of bed, dragging my feet through the soft carpet as I walk to the bathroom. Cold tiles press against the soles of my feet as I step into the bathroom, sending shivers through my spine.

I approach the sink, pausing briefly to check my reflection. I look the same except my short brown hair is somehow sticking out in hundreds of different directions and the bags under my eyes are slightly darker than usual, god I need more sleep… or some caffeine. Even though I look practically identical to yesterday I feel like a completely different person. 

Turning the tap on I run my hands under the cold water for a couple seconds before bending over slightly and splashing my face. Wiping the water out of my eyes I straighten my back and retrieve my toothbrush from a cup on the shelf suspended above the sink, only to realise that Jenna took the fucking toothpaste. We had 3 tubes, did she really need them all. Sighing I Brush my teeth with just water because at least that’s better than basically puking with every breath. Placing my toothbrush back into the empty cup I grab a bottle of aspirin and take 5, I know it’s sort of overkill and taking that many probably isn’t good, but my head hurts so much that I honestly don’t care. 

I pull my pants off and step into the shower, the hot water burns on my skin as it streams down my exposed back. Turning the heat down slightly, I tilt my head back and allow the warm water to run through my hair and along my body, the water relaxing my muscles more with every droplet. I grab a small bar of soap off of the shelf and rub it against my pale arms, watching bubbles form and then flow down the shower drain. I run the bar of soap over my entire body, scrubbing every inch of skin until there is absolutely no dirt or bad smells left. Turning the water off I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist, silently thanking Jenna for at least leaving me a couple towels and some soap.

I walk out of the bathroom flexing my toes as my feet transition from the cold tiles to the warm carpet. I grab some clean clothes and carelessly pull them on as I shuffle over to my bed. The thumping in my chest grows stronger and faster as I pick up my phone to check for any new messages, but the only notification I have is a voice mail from Jenna that she must of left after I ignored her yesterday. I know it shouldn’t make me so sad that Josh hasn’t called or texted yet, I mean it’s only been like 9 hours and he’s probably sleeping… or maybe he just doesn’t want to contact me. Sadness flow through my bones at that thought. Inhaling sharply I lightly shake my head, as if I’m trying to shake the sadness off. For fucks sake, why is the fact that a -very attractive- stranger hasn’t attempted to contact me after 9 hours causing me unbearable sadness but when Jenna, ‘the love of my life’, leaves taking all of our stuff with her I feel practically nothing. 

I fling my phone onto my bed in a huff and walk out of my room. The big glass balcony doors, that take up almost an entire wall of my living room, let the sun shine directly into the furnitureless room. The sunlight hits with me its warm rays, filling my body with heat. I pull the stainless steel door of the fridge open, a wave of coldness washes over me. A heavy sigh escapes my lips upon realizing that the only things left are 3 cans of red bull and a questionable apple. At least it’s better than nothing. I grab a redbull and the apple. Closing the fridge door as my teeth sink into the apple and a disgusting floury texture fills my mouth. 

“Fuck.” I groan throwing the apple into the bin on the other side of the room, upon hearing a satisfactory thud I crack open the red bull, drink about half the can in one gulp before lying down, splaying out on the lounge floor and just staring up at the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

That gets boring very quickly, so I jump up, chug the rest of the red bull and head back into my room.

Still no new messages.

Sighing I hold the phone to my ear and and click on the message Jenna left me. These are probably going to be the last words I will ever hear from her, that thought makes me a little sad especially considering she has a really beautiful voice, a frown creeps onto my lips as I listen. 

“Hi Ty. I’m so sorry, I wanted to do this in person but I don't think I would be able to face you and well I was gonna tell you over the phone, but you didn’t pick up. I completely understand. I mean I’ve been such an asshole to you, so I guess I’ll just leave you a message which is even more assholey. Anyway I’m so so so sorry for everything and I just wanted to say goodbye and -” A harsh beep sounds in my ear as her sweet, pity filled voice is cut off. A pang of pain shoots through my heart as I start to realize how much I actually do miss Jenna, I loved her so much, I loved her more than anything but I was just so caught up in everything that happened last night to fully comprehend that she’s gone and never coming back. Sighing sadly I flop back onto the bed, waves of tiredness flood over me and before I know it I’m sleeping again. 

The sudden noise and slight movement of my phone buzzing startles me enough to awaken me. Groggily I sit up glancing down to see a message from an unknown number. Wiping the gunk out of my eyes I open the text, but I have to read it a couple times before my tired brain fully understands it:

_ I know I said I’d call you but I really hate talking on the phone and would much rather be able to to see your cute face. Coffee? _

When it finally clicks in my brain that the text is from Josh a small squeal escapes my lips. What the fuck? I don't squeal. Ever. Am I turning into some sort of 13 year old girl? Shoving aside those thoughts I quickly save the number to my contacts and then stare at my phone trying to think of the perfect response. After about a minute of just sitting there looking at my phone blankly I realize I’m taking way too long to reply and quickly type the first response that comes to mind. 

_ Sure. When and where? _

Regret flows through my body. Why did I say that? Do I seem too desperate? Is it not a good enough response? Again I can’t help to wonder why all my thoughts suddenly sound like those of a teenage girl. I don’t even like coffee, it tastes like dirt.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry about the shortish boring chapters, I swear I have a plan and it should get better/more interesting but that might take another few chapters but idk.   
> Also please comment if you would rather I do shortish chapters like this every 1-2 weeks or if I clump a bunch of them together (like the previous chapter, this one and the next one as 1 chapter instead of 3) and take slightly longer to write it.   
> I hope you enjoyed, any and all comments appreciated (honestly even if you just comment something like 'I like ducks' I'll be happy)  
> Stay alive |-/


End file.
